


I wish for a future

by MoonwritingFF



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fantasy, LGBTQ Female Character, Romance, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwritingFF/pseuds/MoonwritingFF
Summary: Starting at 6x10 to survive the hiatus with my idea on how the story should develop. SwanQueen.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Regina closed her eyes, triumphant. She finally managed to find a loose string in the Evil Queen's plans. Them being technically the same person, they were both masters of the lamp, so she asked Aladdin for a wish that he gladly granted. She had wished to go wherever Emma was, to find her and rescue her, bring her back home. The blonde had wished out loud before, and the Evil Queen had overheard it all. _"I wish I wasn't the savior"_ So, all the Queen had to do was ask Aladdin to grant Emma's wish. At that very moment the blonde disappeared and couldn't be found anywhere.

When Regina opened her eyes she found herself in what seemed to be the Enchanted Forest. She saw the dwarfs walk by, whistling, and she ran towards them to ask for Emma's whereabouts. They ran away yelling and screaming the Evil Queen was back. Regina started to understand what was going on, she was inside Emma's wish, inside a fake world created to fit the idea of Emma not being the savior. If she was never the savior, then it made sense that the blonde would be in the Enchanted Forest, being the princess of the realm. That would mean the Evil Queen had been... defeated?

Then a voice was heard, sort of a humming of a song... and Regina walked towards the source finding Emma, wearing a very "princessy" dress and picking yellow flowers. The brunette couldn't help smirking and asking what happened to Emma Swan, the tough, savior Emma Swan. She felt actually relieved because she found the blonde and now all she had to do was taking them both back home... but then she saw Emma's face and she knew it had been way too easy to be good.

Princess Emma was scared of her. And of course, if she looked exactly like the Evil Queen... maybe reminding Emma that they share the custody of a son in the other world, the real one, would help her remember... Nope. And as things weren't frustrating enough, king Charming and queen Snow White found her and were trying to kill her... So Regina vanished and appeared in her old castle. It was dark and cold, it brought bad memories to her, bad feelings. She wasn't that person anymore and thinking that people in this fake world would treat her just like that again, it was annoying to say the less.

Walking around her old property while trying to figure out what to do, she entered the dungeon and found Rumplestintskin. Of course, he was kept in there when he revealed that Emma was meant to be the savior, before the curse was casted... and now he recognized her, the real her. Regina didn't know how he did that, she had learned not to trust the man a tiny bit. But he gave her an idea, and also offered a good deal. She didn't have any plan on how Emma and her were going to get away from that wish anyway... and besides he wasn't even real, so what damage could it cause if she set him free?

Following Rumple's idea, Regina dressed herself as the Evil Queen hoping Emma would become the savior she needed to be by facing her, but it didn't work. The brunette had stepped in the huge hall where the royal family and guests were celebrating Henry's ceremony to become a knight. She got distracted for a bit admiring her grown up son, full of mum-pride, but quickly went back to focus on Emma. She froze the king and queen and threatened the blonde, urging her to find the hero inside her... but nothing.

Regina took the frozen couple to her castle, expecting Emma to go and rescue them, but when the blonde did appear, it didn't go as she expected. This was a weak Emma, a frightened Emma, a lost Emma. Regina felt pitty, frustration and the urge to hug the former savior tightly. This couldn't be happening, she even threatened to crash Snow and David's hearts, and in fact she ended up doing so, in hopes of Emma returning to her senses. But no, instead of becoming strong or even angry, she just cried kneeling on the floor... and that's when Henry came in. He was angry and wanted revenge for his grandparent's death. Regina felt hopeless, she didn't know what to do anymore, so she told Henry she wasn't going to hurt him, and closed her eyes. Emma remembered. She used her magic to stop Henry's sword in the air, just before it got to Regina. They had both saved each other at the same time.

Later both women met Rumplestiltskin by the lake and he, as part of their deal, gave Regina a magic bean that was supposed to take them back to Storybrook. Once the portal was opening, Regina and Emma instinctively reached for each other's hand. They felt protected, connected, safe. But suddenly an arrow almost hit them and when searching for the enemy Regina's eyes met Robin Hood's. Time stopped for her, Emma's voice was unheard, and the portal closed again.

Robin's visible tension made her react though, and glancing back at Emma she saw the disappointment in her eyes. _Fuck, I screwed up._ Looking back at Robin, she lifted her hands in surrender as he demanded once again for them to hand him their jewelry.

"You don't... know me?" Regina managed to ask slowly. She was surprised he wasn't calling her bad names for being the Evil Queen like the rest of the people in the Enchanted Forest.

"Why would I?" He asked, a bit confused, but still aiming at them with his arrow ready. "I am a newcomer to these lands, me and my people are travelers. I don't care who you are, I just know you're rich because of your fancy clothes so give me your valuable things and I'll give them to the poor."

Emma stood besides Regina and whispered, "He isn't real, Regina..." sadness was clear in her voice and she squeezed the brunette's shoulder gently. The other woman nodded briefly without taking her eyes away from Robin Hood, the man she used to love, the one she thought was her true love and happy ending... the one who had died a month ago leaving her and his two little kids.

"Robin..." Regina started, but couldn't continue. Emma took the lead.

"Robin Hood, we do know you. I am princess Emma." She stopped for a second to swallow the mellow word _princess_ attached to her name. "My parents have been murdered and we are running away from the castle because I will be the next one."

Regina frowned and glanced at Emma. It was a risky plan and she didn't like the word _murder_ attached to her name anymore, those people weren't real after all... but it was the best they could think of right then, they could see where it lead them. If things got messy they could always use their magic.

"Yes I am escorting her" Regina said, looking at Robin again. He was loosening his grip on the bow and arrow. "I am her protector, I have to make sure she gets to a safe land... can you help us?"

The man looked conflicted and it took him a few seconds to lower his weapon and approach them. Both women could feel as if he was throwing arrows from his eyes inside their heads, trying to see beyond their words. Finally he made a decision and seemed to believe them.

"We never deny shelter when needed" He said, still serious.

Regina smiled at him, her eyes full of tears remembering he wasn't really there, it was all an illusion. Emma let go a breath she didn't know she was holding, and they followed Robin Hood into the forest. He took extra steps through extra paths making extra turns, to make sure neither of the women could locate exactly where they were so Robin and his bandits wouldn't get any unwanted surprises. Upon their arrival to the camp, he explained the situation to his people and they agreed on Emma and Regina staying with them for as long as they needed to while they made a plan to escape. In return though, they had to give the men some jewelry and expensive clothing they were wearing, changing into more common ones.

It didn't take long for the crew to go back to normal, sing, tell stories and have dinner together. Emma and Regina weren't hungry at all, in fact their stomach was hurting because of the nerves the latest events caused. They got inside a small tent and a guard sat close to it, keeping an eye on the door just in case. Robin Hood's crew took their time to fully trust other people, and that's partly why they were still alive.

Inside the tent, Emma and Regina looked at each other, laying on their sides in silence. They've known each other for quite a while already, and Emma had learned how to read Regina's brown eyes very well.

"Hey, it's ok we'll go home soon" the blonde whispered, trying to show it was a fact and her friend shouldn't worry too much. Regina showed a small smile but her eyes told a different story, so Emma continued, "It's not your fault, ok? Robin Hood was there suddenly, you couldn't help it, I mean I would have frozen too..." Her eyes looked away. There was something there, bothering her. An annoying feeling, almost like... jealousy.

"Thank you for saving me earlier" Regina whispered, capturing Emma's eyes again.

"You saved me first" the blonde answered, and smirked awkwardly. "So! Let's try to sleep so we can figure out what the hell we're going to do tomorrow."

Saying so Emma turned around facing the opposite side and closed her eyes waiting for the dreams to catch her. Regina didn't move, she kept her eyes open looking at Emma, lingering in every inch of her body, noticing how the pace of her breathing changed when she finally fell asleep... and that was it, she couldn't sleep. There were too many things in her mind. Too much Emma in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun rises, Regina hears the steps outside the tent that tell her Robin Hood's people are starting their day. She glances at Emma once again, who is sleeping peacefully, and walks out of the tent.

The breeze felt pretty cold and so she embraced herself while looking around. The trees around the camp were dense making a perfect hiding, but at the same time they let the sunshine through their leaves so it drew calming dynamic patterns on the ground.

"Here Papa, I've brought all the logs you asked."

Roland's voice caught Regina's attention and she watched as the kid, a bit more grown up than when she saw him for the last time, talked to his father. She thought that most likely in this reality Marion, Robin's wife, was also kidnapped by the Evil Queen in the past, and she must have died. She felt lucky Robin didn't know her and the Queen were the same person. Maybe he thought his wife was missing but didn't really know what happened to her... anyway Regina shook her head. She had to stop herself. Yes she had loved that man in the past, very much, and she had felt loved by him and drowned in the hope to get her happy ending... and look what happened. He died. Her dreams were crashed once again because maybe she didn't deserve a happy ending after all.

Emma walked out of the tent and shivered slightly upon feeling the cold breeze. She muttered a "fuck you" to the people who had taken her fluffy and warm princess hood away the day before. Looking around she found Regina standing awkwardly watching something. She turned her head and saw it was Robin Hood the one she was observing. Emma sighed. Somehow she felt annoyed, like why the hell did he walk in when they were about to jump into the portal to go home? Why was she looking at him like that? And was she even that mad _only_ for that reason? Without thinking twice the blonde walked towards the brunette, stomping her feet on the ground a bit harder than she intended.

"You remember he isn't real, right?" She said, again before even thinking. She regretted immediately when Regina's brown eyes full of hurt looked at her. "I'm sorry" the blonde whispered quickly looking away.

"Emma, I am sorry. We didn't get through the portal in time... it's just... I never thought I would see him again..." Regina could barely hold the tears and once again Emma noticed something else.

"Regina, did you sleep at all?"

The brunette shook her head.

"Alright let's find you something to eat, I don't want you to collapse in the middle of the forest." Emma gently grabbed Regina's arm and guided her towards the centre of the camp. There was another woman there.

"Mulan?" Emma asked already knowing the answer. "So you joined Robin'r crew?"

"Um... do I know you?" Mulan said, but then suddenly her eyes went wide open as she seemed to remember something. "Oh! I'm so sorry, you must be princess Emma. Please forgive my lack of manners" Saying this she bowed, ashamed.

"Oh it's fine, Mulan. No need for that, we're friends... kind of." Emma replied moving her hands awkwardly trying to make Mulan stand again but at the same time trying not to touch her, just in case she went on a freaky I-don't-deserve-the-honor-of-a-princess-touching-me rant.

Slowly Mulan recovered her composure and smirked, "And you must be the warrior protecting the princess" She said while offering her hand to shake Regina's.

Emma chuckled seeing Regina's scowl.

"What... did I say something wrong?" Mulan was confused.

"No, not at all. She's just not... a warrior..." Emma tried to explain without revealing their little lie she made up the day before so Robin would shelter them for the night.

Uncomfortable silence followed, Mulan alternatively looked at them both trying to understand. Of course, in her world, in her way to see life, if your duty was to protect someone from danger, then you were a warrior. Either that or you were... _Oh, that!_

"I understand." Mulan said finally with a bigger smirk. "Come, we can have some breakfast together"

Emma and Regina looked at each other, wondering what exactly had Mulan understood.

During breakfast Regina focused on recovering some energy and keeping her mind calm, which was pretty difficult when it kept spinning around thought involving what is real and what is not, and what you wish was real but it's not. Emma told Mulan they needed to find another magic bean to get to Storybrooke, and the woman offered her company, because she was heading north to fulfill a mission. Apparently way up north there was a place called The Valley. You were only allowed there if you had magic, which was forbidden in the kingdom. This surprised both guests who interrupted Mulan's explanation.

"What-"

"What, why is magic forbidden?"

Their sudden, almost offended response shocked Mulan for a moment.

"Well..." she started. "From what I've heard, there was once an evil queen here who used her magic to kill people and destroy towns. She did terrible things... and once she was finally defeated by the king and queen, your parents they would be, well they forbid magic to protect their people."

Regina and Emma looked at each other once again. They certainly weren't expecting this. They had to be very careful around people. Adding to that that news seemed to fly nowadays in the Enchanted Forest, and remembering that the fake Snow and David were killed with magic, which always leaves a trail.

"I am sadly used to these kind of stories... I once rescued someone, someone special, from the claws of another evil queen. Magic itself is evil and it shouldn't exist. I don't trust people with magic... except maybe fairies..." Mulan kept talking almost to herself, lost in her own memories. "So what do you say?" She asked, suddenly coming back to reality shaking her head. "I'm sure once you get there you can figure a way to get a bean... I heard there's a city of fairies around the valley." She looked excited for the adventure. Emma and Regina nodded, being unable to articulate any words in that moment.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to carry this responsibility?" Robin asked Mulan.

"I am sure. It's better for them and also for me to be accompanied and at the same time to be a small group moving around." Mulan replied.

Robin nodded, "Take care. I don't fully trust them or any other rich people really... We'll be a few days behind you."

It was Mulan's turn to nod and then they embraced each other briefly. Before she turned around to walk towards Emma and Regina.

"Robin, wait!" the brunette called out loud stopping Robin in his tracks. She didn't know what else to say really, so she just walked towards him in silence. "Robin I..." she didn't know where to start. "I know maybe this sounds crazy to you, but in another... life... you and I... we loved each other..." She stopped for a second seeing how confused his expression was. "What I am trying to say is that I am glad you're still alive in some way... somewhere... and I am glad I could see you again. I'm so sorry." Her eyes full of tears, she hugged him tightly. Robin followed his first impulse and hugged her back, not really understanding a thing.

Emma was watching the scene from the distance. It had been 5 days since they had failed crossing the portal and had stayed in Robin's camp. In these days she had observed Regina closely, she had seen how the brunette fought against her head and heart, that were pushing in different directions. She saw how Regina would slowly recover her place whenever she looked at Emma, just as if she was her reminder of something more, something bigger, like her reassuring stone. And she had noticed how slowly, Regina regained her strength and actually grew capable of walking out there and saying her goodbyes to Robin Hood. Emma truly admired Regina's resilience. She made her feel so proud.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking away from the camp unseen wasn't easy at all. Even though the three women were wearing brownish-greenish clothes to match the forest and they were actually pretty good at taking silent steps, the risk of being discovered was getting higher by the minute. The forest, the paths in it and the villages around it, were guarded by patrols of soldiers looking for Emma and The Evil Queen, who was supposed to be her captor. Stopping to rest by a big tree Mulan grabbed one of the paper signs that was hanging from a low branch. It featured Emma and Regina's faces, professionally drawn. If any person in the surroundings saw them, they would recognize them immediately for sure. Regina gulped nervously. If they found them Ema would just be returned to her castle, but her...

"I won't let them hurt you, Regina." Emma assured her.

"Neither will I" Mulan said. Regina showed her a little smile. "We need to focus on a new plan though, the forest is being interrupted on our way to the north, near here. There's a village we should walk through... and now that maybe is like suicide..." Mulan got lost in her strategy thoughts and silence fell over them for some minutes.

"I can be the distraction." Regina offered in a low but resolute tone.

"Are you crazy?!" Emma snapped visibly angry, her eyes widened. It was clear she was using most of her self control to keep her voice down. "They will kill you if you walk out there all by yourself!"

"I know-"

"Of course you know! Do you want to commit suicide?!" Emma's hands shook nervously.

"Emma-"

"This is nonsense." Emma interrupted again. "The only one in great danger here is you, Regina. Mulan and I have to protect you now. So you can protest all you want but you will not walk through that village in plain sight." Her resolution was clear and didn't leave a spot for doubt or arguments. Regina was speechless, she had never seen Emma talking to her like that. She had showed fierceness and resolution before, yes. But this time there was this added feeling, one that she could see in Emma's eyes... despair.

Mulan coughed softly and Regina quickly looked away. She hadn't realized she had been staring into Emma's eyes for a little too long. _Oh Regina, what happens to you?_ Well she perfectly knew what was happening to her. In fact she had known for a while now. Emma and her shared this perfect chemistry ever since they allowed themselves to show their true personality, and Regina started to care... to care a lot. But there were these men, all fighting for Emma's heart, making it possible for her to get a happy ending... Then Robin came by, showing Regina an easier road, letting herself be loved in a way she had never been loved before. Of course that didn't last because she wasn't meant to have her happy ending, that was already very clear and she didn't want anyone else to be hurt or die because of her hopes. So there was Emma, starting a happy life with Hook, after a long list of suffering. Emma deserved her happy ending and Regina had to make sure she would have it. Regina's heart clenched. She muttered a tiny "Excuse me" with an equally tiny smile, and walked away longing for some fresh air.

* * *

The short walk in the village was enough for Mulan to make a route plan. It should be easy to walk by the little market and pretend they were common people in the crowd. Then Mulan would make some kind of distraction she was already making up in her head, so Regina could move past the people without being recognized. The village had many paths and turns and all the houses looked alike, it was not an easy plan to walk through it when finding two of the people in your group of three was the kingdom's priority... but they had no other choice. This was, in spite of the risk, the safest way to The Valley.

So Mulan borrowed three riding hoods from a house nearby for their disguise. They had agreed Emma would go first, walking a few steps ahead. Mulan and Regina would follow at a safe distance.

The plan was working. They got to the center of the village, where the market was held, without any obstacles in their way. Regina kept an eye on Emma, Mulan kept an eye on Regina. Just a few more minutes walking in a slow pace and they would be on the other side of the village, under the protection of the forest again... But that was too easy to be true, right? The crowd in the market turned to watch as five knights approached them. They were looking around, obviously it was a patrol to find the fugitives. Emma could feel that despair again, and so she turned around quickly to check if Regina was aware of the danger. Ten steps separated them and as everybody was staying in their place, she couldn't get closer.

There is a side of Emma that gets clumsy when she gets nervous... as she turned around to check on her friends, she accidentally hit some apples. _Apples! Why did everything relate to apples?_ And she lost balance. A woman saw her face and recognized her instantly screaming "The princess! The lost princess!"

Everything else happened too fast. The knights ran towards Emma as she stood frozen in shock and saw how Mulan and Regina found a place to hide. The crowd went crazy and panicked when they realized maybe the Evil Queen was there as well...

And then there was a wolf.

Emma ran as fast as she could into the village with the big wolf at her heels.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the crowd scattered towards their homes and the guards ran behind the wolf and the princess, Regina left her hiding place. Mulan huffed and whispered in an angry way commanding, almost begging her to stay hidden. Regina ignored her though, all she could think about was Emma. Her own safety was endangered, yes. But Emma was being chased by a huge wolf, for God's sake! So she ran. She ran after Emma, the wolf and the guards. And Mulan ran after her.

* * *

Emma turned left and it was already too late to go back when she realized there wasa dead end in front of her. Stupid alley, why couldn't there be a door at the end or something? She stopped running and turned around to face the wolf. She was exhausted and very, very scared. Quickly glancing around she found a piece of wood and grabbed it, shaking it in front of the wolf. The animal had stopped running the moment she did, and was now approaching her slowly. It wasn't growling or anything, it was just looking right in her eyes.

"Go away!" Emma said desperately.

She heard some voices coming from the street and clearly the wolf heard them too because it stopped and looked behind it. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the animal changed shape and transformed into a woman. Emma recognized her immediately but didn't have time to say anything because she saw fear in the woman's eyes. So out of instinct, she ducked behind the broken wooden boxes with trash on her left.

"Miss, you shouldn't be here, the wolf is attacking again. Go to a safe place." Emma heard a male voice talking to the woman before joining the other footsteps running up the street, away from the alley. She didn't dare leaving her hiding place yet, her breath was still accelerated, everything had happened so fast. What was she going to say? How would that woman react in this fake world, what did she want? Emma heard new footsteps approaching from the street, less this time, and slower.

"Excuse me, have you seen-" It was Regina's voice. "Ruby?!"

Emma chose that moment to stand up and show herself. A smirk decorated her face when she saw Regina's relieved expression. Ruby, on the other hand, was tense and looked like she was about to transform again.

"Ruby, wait." Emma said.

The brunette turned around to face her, "Emma hide, I'll make sure this woman pays." She urged, and faced Regina again. They were standing 3 meters away from each other, Mulan right next to Regina, sword ready.

"Listen to me, she's not the Evil Queen." Emma walked towards Ruby and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Please, believe me."

Ruby, an older version than the one she was used to, studied Emma's face and gave extra attention to her eyes, looking for any sign that could tell her Emma was under a spell. Of course she didn't find any of those signs.

"You have 2 minutes to explain what's going on." She said sharply.

* * *

An hour later the four women were already in the forest at the other side of the village, continuing their way to the north. With every villager either locked in their house or looking for the wolf, it was so easy to walk their way past the gates without being recognized. The 2 minute summary Emma explained to Ruby about their situation was a mess, but it was somehow enough to convince her and, although with certain restrains, she accepted that Regina was not the Evil Queen. Mulan was sure it had to do with Ruby's animal senses, she could clearly sense the good in Regina.

Anyway, Ruby craved more information so Emma told most of the story to her, trying to make sense out of it. When she stopped talking, her throat dried, Regina asked Ruby why she chased Emma as a wolf and where was Dorothy.

"Who's Dorothy?" She asked. Regina looked at her with a sad expression. In this world Ruby hadn't met the love of her life... _But it's a fake world, Regina._ She reminded herself.

Promising she would tell her about Dorothy later, Regina guided the conversation back to Ruby and Emma. So Ruby told them that she and Snow White had been the best friends for many years, they met in Ruby's farm when they were young and Snow was running away from home. She had been by her side when Emma was born and when they defeated the Evil Queen. She actually helped with that. When Emma was around 5 years old Ruby used to go in the forest at night to try and learn how to control her inner wolf, and well, the town soon started to talk. They requested meetings with the king and queen asking why, if magic was forbidden in the kingdom, their sons and daughters were taken to jail and this woman wasn't. In vain they tried making people understand it wasn't magic what Ruby had.

"Their anger became distrust and it could have led to a rebellion. They feared for your safety, Emma. Well... the Emma in this realm anyway." Ruby finished.

"So you had to leave" Mulan said, understanding. Ruby nodded. There was sadness in her eyes.

"Your mother and I kept in touch though, and I made little trips to spy on you and see how fast you were growing..." Ruby smiled. "I heard Snow and David were killed by the Evil Queen, who came back... so I was looking for you, I wanted to take you back home. I don't know what to feel, I was so sad because they died... but now I guess they aren't really dead? Because all this... us is fake?" The confusion was evident in Ruby's eyes. Emma Just hugged her and they remained in silence for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina couldn't help smiling. She remembered how distant Emma was when they first met. Now there she was, finally opening up and showing physical affection on a daily basis. The brunette was kneeling next to the river not too far from their camp. Her face reflected tiredness contrasting the expression of relief.

"Regina?" Emma called to announce herself and avoid startling her friend.

Regina didn't move until Emma was standing next to her. Then the brunette looked at her and smiled. Emma kneeled next to her and both looked at their reflection on the water.

"Regina I-" Emma started and interrupted herself. "Thank you. For coming here, for waking me up, for staying..." Her words drifted away and Regina squeezed her hand gently, smiling.

"I should thank you, Emma, for always believing in me. Even when all around you screamed I was the Evil Queen, part of you believed me... I-" Regina interrupted herself this time, and her eyes showed something Emma couldn't identify, it was something between fear and embarrassment. Curiosity kicked in, and she also smiled.

"Regina, you're adorable." She said simply, standing up. Regina blushed.

"Emma wait" Regina stood up too, and took a step closer to the blonde. "I've been... I've been trying to tell you something for a while..."

"What is it?" Emma asked, concerned.

"I just... I know you're with Hook and... well all I want is for you to be happy, so if you're happy it's ok, really... but um... I need to say something anyway because-"

"Regina, you're being weird. You're not usually like this... if this is about Killian not being good enough for me, I get it, you're not the first one to tell me that"

"Yes. No! What?" Regina was embarrassed and confused, she needed to regain confidence in herself. This shouldn't be that hard. She sighed loudly and decided to cut it short as Emma was visibly uncomfortable. "Listen, I just want you to know, you mean so much to me. You changed my life and I... I care so much about you" Regina added a shy smile at the end.

Emma wanted to say something but decided to go for a hug instead, as she was feeling a blush creep up from her neck towards her cheeks.

A familiar laughter made them jump and break the hug. Instinctively both women reached out to protect the other.

"What a loving moment, dearies!" Rumplestiltskin said. He was leaning on a tree casually. "I'm sorry I had to interrupt before you made a mistake... yes you know, if the blondie kissed you before learning the truth..." Again the laughter. Emma and Regina quickly glanced at each other before focusing on him again.

"What truth?" Regina asked.

"Don't listen to him, Regina."

"You see, this realm is not real... but... (giggles) it has an impact on the real ones." Now he had the women's full attention. "You see, what happens here is a possibility... and if you cut it off, well there's no possibility..."

He waited for Emma and Regina to process what he just said and elaborate an answer.

"Spit it out" Regina snapped.

Visibly disappointed and bored, Rumplestiltskin decided to explain. "You killed her parents here, they don't have a future there." And with another laugh he vanished.

"Wait!" Emma called. "What does it mean? I thought you didn't really kill them.." She asked Regina.

The brunette's face was pale, her eyes wide open. "He didn't mean they will die... he means they will not exist anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

Reaching the old black fence surrounding the Valley, silence fell upon them once again. This last part of the journey has been filled with sadness, concern and regret. Mulan and Ruby asked several times about what happened between them by the river, because they noticed the sudden change when they came back to the camp. Regina and Emma didn't give any details, they were already demanding too much from their friends in that annoying non-existent world. They were literally convincing them of their non-existence and now they felt very guilty about it because according to Rumplestiltskin, whatever they did in that world had consequences in the real world too.

Besides, it was about time they set their friends free to continue with their storylines. If peoploe found out they have been helping them while having magic... well they would certainly be put in jail for a start.

Approaching the entrance to the Valley the four of them stopped and looked at each other.

-This is the end of our journey. – Regina said to Mulan.

They hugged and then Emma hugged Ruby and Mulan too. "Thank yous" were exchanged and when they were about to go their separate ways, a voice made them freeze.

-Stop! Your are not going anywhere!

\- Henry! – Emma exclaimed.

The boy was standing in front of them, dressed as a knight and holding a big sword. He seemed really angry, and a couple of steps behind him there were 4 more knights ready to fight.

Mulan drew her sword but Regina stopped her.

\- - He is my son. – She said, holding her hand up until Mulan put her sword away.

\- - Ha! I am not your son, Emma is my mother. You killed my grandparents and kidnapped my mom, let her go!

Henry sounded desperate. Emma stepped forward and stood between him and Regina. – Henry, listen – She started.

\- - She probably made a spell or gave you a potion. I won't listen to you.

Emma's head was spinning so fast trying to find a way to get to her son. Mulan and Ruby were just standing on one side watching the scene without really understanding what was really going on.

\- - Henry, look into my eyes. Remember the superpower you and I have? We can sense when someone is lying to us, right?

Henry looked into Emma's eyes for a moment and then nodded slowly.

\- - Good. – She said, relieved. – Now keep looking at me and let me explain. Snow and... Grandma and grandpa are not dead, ok? Regina didn't kill them.

\- But I saw-

\- - Regina didn't kill them, Henry. You have to believe me. They are alive somewhere else and now we need to find them and make sure they live their whole lives and they don't... disappear.

It was obvious that Henry was conflicted. He wanted to believe her mother and he was seeing in her eyes that, no matter how awkward things sounded, they must be truth. He lowered the sword but didn't move or take his eyes off of Emma's. His expression was still angry.

\- - We can find them. She has to die, she's the Evil Queen and she kidnapped you.

\- - She didn't kidnap me Henry, she saved me. – Emma held Regina's hand and gently pulled her to stand next to her. Regina's expression was sad, seeing her son, the person he loved the most, hating her so much. – The Evil Queen is not Regina. This woman you see here, she... she has a son just like you in another realm, you know? And she loves him and takes care of him.

Henry's eyes glanced at Regina and his tension eased a bit.

\- - This woman, Henry. – Emma went on, with tears in her eyes, squeezing Regina's hand. – She came all the way here, risking her life, to save mine. And it is not the first time she does that. – She looked at Regina and smiled. – She is my hero.

Regina felt like she was floating in a limbo, her heart was about to escape her chest. Her eyes meeting Emma's blue eyes, she couldn't stop herself any longer and whispered: - I love you.

The sound of Henry's sword falling to the ground brought everybody back to reality. Emma and Regina, still holding hands, turned around and walked into the Valley, their way home to Storybrooke. They didn't look back. Nothing would stop them now.


End file.
